This invention relates generally to catheters, and particularly intravascular catheters for use in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or for the delivery of stents.
In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures a guiding catheter is advanced in the patient's vasculature until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. A dilatation catheter, having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof, is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once properly positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with inflation fluid one or more times to a predetermined size at relatively high pressures so that the stenosis is compressed against the arterial wall to open up the vascular passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not overexpand the artery wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter and the guidewire can be removed therefrom.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e. reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate of angioplasty alone and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians now normally implant an intravascular prosthesis, generally called a stent, inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel or to maintain its patency. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded within the patient's artery to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter and the stent left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,768 (Lau et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,615 (Klemm et al.), which are incorporated herein by reference.
An essential step in effectively performing a PTCA procedure is properly positioning the balloon catheter at a desired location within the coronary artery. To properly position the balloon at the stenosed region, the catheter shaft must be able to transmit force along the length of the catheter shaft to allow it to be pushed through the vasculature. However, the catheter shaft must also retain sufficient flexibility to allow it to track over a guidewire through the often tortuous vasculature. Additionally, the catheter must have good crossability (i.e., the ability of the catheter distal end to cross stenosed portions of the vascular anatomy).
Conventional intravascular catheters have commonly included a soft distal tip which prevents or minimizes injury to the vessel during advancement of the catheter therein. One difficulty has been the tendency of the soft tip materials to frictionally engage or stick to the guidewire (commonly referred to as “locking” of the guidewire), making it difficult to advance or retract the catheter. Additionally, in the design of soft tips, it is necessary to minimize the stiffness of the distal end of the catheter to aid in flexibly tracking the device during dilatation and stenting procedures, while nonetheless preventing structural failure/disengagement of the soft tip or kinking at the junction between the soft tip and catheter shaft.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advance to provide a catheter with a soft tip having improved performance. This invention satisfies these and other needs.